Sonic High School
by Yaomai The Hedgehog
Summary: What would it be like if Sonic and his friends were in Spead High School? Sorry I haven't updated recently. Computer with chapter crash before I could upload it. I'll try to soon!
1. Day 1

Yay! This story is beginning! I need some help for character ideas, so I'll accept some OC's. Thanks! Please read and review!

* * *

Oh no! I'm going to be late! Sonic thought as he raced to school. He had woke up late after someone had broken into his house to prank him, AGAIN. All he wanted to do was check out Spead High School grounds. It was his first day of high school, and he was going to be late!

Just as he thought he wouldn't make it, his "friend", Shadow, raced up in his illegally modified motorcycle. He called it Dark Rider 2.0. It could go faster than either the two hedgehogs could run. The only problem was at that speed, it over heated. "Jump on. I might as well take your lazy ass the rest of the way," Shadow said as he prepared to race the rest of the way.

"Nah, I'm good with letting the wind rush past me as I run freely." Sonic said with a grin. Without saying another word, Shadow left him in the dust. _Sheesh, he's could have said bye at least. _Sonic thought as he ran the rest of the way.

When he finally arrived, he raced down the hall to his 1st class period, English. He had almost made it when the tardy bell rang. _No! So close! _He thought as he ran through. Inside he found Shadow already seated. Amy sat next to an empty chair. When she saw him, she gestured wildly to the seat next to her. Looking around, he saw only one other chair. It was in front of a kid who must have moved here during the break.

He was average in height, with a small scar next to his right eye. He wore a belt on him with sheaths for a dagger. On his chest there was a nametag that said "Hi, my name is Dagger". The wolf had a childish grin on his face as though guessing what Sonic knew. If he sat next to Amy, he would be tormented all year long, but if he sat in front of the kid named Dagger… Sonic shuddered at the thought of what he might do.

After a bit of contemplating, he sat in front of Dagger. Almost immediately, he felt a spit wad on his neck. _Great, all I wanted was a spit wad. _Sonic thought sarcastically. Looking over at Shadow, he seemed to be laughing. _He couldn't have set this up, could he? _Sonic felt so confused right now.

After an hour of a long, drawn out speech from Mr. Oobliangoh and numerous tricks from Dagger, including confetti raining down on him at one point, the bell finally rang, dismissing the class. The first thing Sonic did was find Shadow after class. "Alright, you set that up, didn't ya?" Sonic began.

"What? The confetti or the "Kick My Ass" sign on your back?" Shadow said as he walked to his next class. "The sign was totally my joke," He carried on, oblivious to Sonic as he tried to reach the sign on his back. He laughed as he walked into his next class, science.

"Damn you, Shadow!" Sonic shouted after him. He sighed. He still hadn't gotten used to Shadow.

He had met him over 5 years ago when they were on summer break. Even then, he was still a jerk. Sonic had been racing along with the wind when Shadow streaked up to him. It would have been fun actually racing with someone if it wasn't for what happened next. All Sonic knew was that one moment, he was running, and the next, he was falling. He just knew that Shadow was responsible for him tripping. Instead of getting mad though, he felt it would be a good challenge for him to rival this cheater.

Sonic walked the rest of the way to math. The rest of the day was pretty quiet until after school. He was walking home when he heard a shout. _Oh no! Who was that?_ Sonic thought as he raced to the sound.

When he got there, he saw an icy blue Mobian cat. She reminded Sonic of someone, but he wasn't sure who. She was surrounded by 3 giant Mobians. The first was snowy white husky. She was growling at the little cat that stared defiantly back. The second was obviously the leader. He was a lavender gorilla. He was grinning wickedly as though he enjoyed this sort of thing. The third was an albino chameleon. He was the smallest of the trio, yet there was a curious and deadly air about him. Before Sonic could react, the leader aimed a deadly blow at the cat's face. She dodged it with ease.

Now the husky decided to join in the brawl. The little cat continued to dodge every blow thrown by the duo. As Sonic watched this unique display of grace, he never noticed that the albino chameleon had disappeared.

This went on for a while until an invisible force seemed to grab the little she-cat. Holding her was none other than that albino chameleon. The small cat gave a grin, and then the trio froze, literally. The little cat slipped free from their grasp and walked off as though nothing had happened. Sonic now knew who this cat reminded him of. Blaze! How could he not have noticed!

Sonic ran up to her. She turned around so fast that it stopped Sonic in his tracks. "What do you want?" She asked her voice cold.

Sonic replied, "That was awesome! They were just going at you, and you were just dodging everything! What's your name by the way?" She just looked at him like he was crazy and stalked off.

Over her shoulder, she called, "My name is Cage! Now leave me alone!" Sonic shrugged off her coldness to him and raced home.

When he got home, he was shocked. His house had been robbed of everything. Discarded items lay about. The only thing Sonic had to identify the thief was a note. It said: **Thanks! See you at school!** It was signed off simply The Thief.


	2. Day 2

Yay! Chapter 2 is up! I would like to thank calypso the echidna for her contribution of Sunny. BTW I am still accepting OCs. The sooner submited, the more likely it will have a larger role. Now... READ!

* * *

Shadow sighed. There came Sonic running up the drive, hollering his head off. Shadow walked up to his door and locked it. He chuckled as Sonic came and ran into the door. Shadow watched as Sonic continued to struggle. Sonic finally decided to knock.

"Who is it?" Shadow said trying to contain the laughter rising up inside aimed at the blue hedgehog.

"You know me, Shadow! We've been friends for five years!" Sonic shouted, his voice slightly muffled by the door. Shadow opened the door, giving a quizzical look to the blue hedgehog. He was about to mention how they weren't friends when Sonic darted in and sat on Shadow's couch. Sonic began, "I've been robbed! All they left was this note!"

Sonic shoved the note in Shadow's face. Shadow took it and read it. "Hmm… Right here, erased, it says: 'May, what should we do with this stuff?' Then it says: 'Put it in the trailer.' In the same handwriting as before, it says: 'Zilli, Rin! Quit wasting time! Sonic or his siblings could be home any minute!'" Shadow sighed. He knew there really wasn't anyone in the school with these's names. He kept track of all the names in the school for Manic.

Sonic must have seen the disappointment in Shadow's face, because he sighed too. They sat around for a few minutes. All of a sudden, Sonic's face brightened as he said, "I have an idea! We say the names randomly to people and see if they react at all. If they do, we found our culprit!" Shadow was startled. Whether it was because Sonic had an idea, or it was pretty good, who knows?

"Alright! We'll try it out. Get Sonya, Manic, and Tails in on the idea. We'll try tomorrow." Shadow said. Sonic jumped up to give Shadow a high- five, but Shadow just handed Sonic a chili dog and sent him out without another word.

**. . . . .**

The next day at school, Shadow tried out Sonic's plan. All he got was looks that made Shadow himself feel a little silly. In his fourth period class, P.E., after someone asked if he wanted therapy, Shadow decided that at lunch, he would tell Sonic, he was done trying.

After fourth period, Shadow walked into the cafeteria. He got his lunch and began to walk to his table that Sonic sat at. All of a sudden, someone stepped into Shadow's path. The two collided head on. Shadow swore under his breath as he got up. When he looked up to see who had the stupidity to run into him, he saw a very short, black furred, female hedgehog. Her black fur was streaked with a blue about the shade of Sonic. She had her hair in a pony tail, one that reached down to her knees. She wore a black and blue karate looking outfit. Her shoes were pretty ordinary other than the fact that there were glowing blue strips on them. They pulsed rhythmically.

Shadow was about to punch her when she jumped up and landed neatly behind him. She punched Shadow a few times before he could turn back around. When he did, his face was almost hit by a punch that Shadow could hear. Shadow took a swipe at her face in exchange. His blow connected firmly with her face. She stumbled back a step, and then she caught herself. She grinned as she let out a torrent of punches at Shadow. He blocked them and tried to land his own. All his were blocked right back. This went on until Shadow was dragged back by Sonic, and the other hedgehog was dragged back by Dagger.

Shadow looked at Sonic in disgust. He noticed that a blue Mobian cat walked up to her. Shadow asked the blue streaked hedgehog her name. She spat out, "Yaomai. Why do you care?" Shadow didn't respond. Something clicked in his head about the name.

_Yaomai. May._ Shadow thought. He said one last word to Yaomai, "May." Yaomai acted confused, but Dagger looked at her then pretended he hadn't. _Score! _Shadow thought, when a shadow appeared over the group. It was none other than the principal of the school. He was enraged.

All he said was, "Office, now. All of you." He walked off.

When they all arrived in office, the principal, a light brown dog, began to bark out, "What's wrong with you? You could have been hurt! The school's policy clearly states…" Shadow had zoned out by now.

He was thinking of how he found out who robbed Sonic and his siblings. Not Sonic, the "World's Greatest Hedgehog". Sonic always got the spotlight but not anymore. Shadow almost laughed out loud when he thought of Sonic being jealous of him for once. It was nice for a change.

Shadow zoned back in time to hear Principal Doogs say, "You will be helping Miss Sunny hedgehog with community service. On top of that, you have a week's worth of detention. Goodbye you good-for-nothing trouble makers. Be at the track after school today."

Sonic opened his mouth, about to protest about how he hadn't been involved, but one look from the grumpy dog and he shut up quickly. Shadow had zoned out again, this time because of Sunny.

He had recently dated her, the rebellious little girl. She was nice, she just didn't know when to leave him alone. She wasn't an obsessive fangirl like Amy was, she just was so frustrating. She always seemed to be TO honest. She wasn't trying to be mean, she just didn't know where the fine line between pointing out something occasionally and being brutally honest.

**. . . . .**

After school, Shadow tried to ditch community service, but Sonic convinced him that if he didn't go, he'd be suspended AGAIN. Plus, he had heard that Jet would be there and might punch Sonic. He couldn't miss THAT.

The first thing he noticed was Jet standing next to Sunny. He was a green hawk wearing goggles tinted yellow. He had a pair of gloves similar to Shadow's own. His red boots had a black flame pattern on them. Shadow only remembered something about a contest dealing with wind… or air… or something else.

Sunny's blonde fur streaked with silver shone in the sun. Her green off-the-shoulder shirt and ripped up jean shorts complimented her beautiful hourglass figure. The cowboy boots she wore were generally clean. On her hands were a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Her silver eyes, glowing gold, noticed Shadow standing there.

_Uh-oh. Here she comes. Not another joke, please not another joke. _Shadow thought as she came up to him.

"Your shoes are untied," she said to him when she made it. Looking down, Shadow remembered that he didn't wear laced shoes. Instantly he felt embarrassed. To cover it up, he laughed. She laughed to and said, "Gotcha! Anyways, why are you here? Who'd you throw a dodge ball at this time so hard that they were knocked unconscious?"

Shadow replied, annoyed at all her jokes even though he knew she was just having fun, "I didn't knock anyone out yet. I got into a fight with some ass who ran into me at lunch."

"You mean me?" said a voice behind Shadow. He whirled as Yaomai tapped his shoulder. "It's not nice to call people names, jack-ass."

He almost pointed out how hypercritical she was while simultaneously punching her face when Principal Doogs came up. He stood there, still in his formal school tux. His brown floppy ears were perked slightly. His brown eyes had an extra-grumpy look about them. "Okay runts. I want you to pick up everything on this track. Then I want you to run 15 miles around the track. Finish this by 5 and you won't have to wash all the school windows, but all twelve of you have to be done."

Shadow turned to see the other 3 members of their punishment group. There stood Ari's gang. Ari, the leader, was a lavender gorilla. He almost rivaled the principal in size. Next to him was Snowdrift, a white husky. She smiled at him, laughing almost. The last member was Maximillion, an albino chameleon. He seemed mad to see Shadow there. Shadow knew these three because he used to be in their gang. He couldn't stand how they fought the weak for the fun of it. Shadow was mean, but he didn't cross that line.

The twelfth person was Sonic's twin or whatever, Scourge. Shadow didn't care too much for him either.

They decided to work in pairs. Jet and Sunny, Ari and Scourge, Sonic and Knuckles (they had just noticed each other), Cage and Dagger, Maximillion and Snowdrift, and finally Shadow and Yaomai. They obviously thought that by putting them together that they would make-up and not try to kill each other. Boy did they think wrong.

"Let's make sure we're on the same page. I don't like you, you don't like me, so just shut up, jack-ass, so we can get this over with," Yaomai said after protesting against the groups.

"Alright, I would just like to say one thing," Shadow said. His voice dropped ominously, "I know you robbed Sonic. You, Dagger, and Cage, or should I call you May, Zilli, and Rin?"

He noticed fear come across her face, but it was so brief, Shadow almost didn't notice it. Then she said, "You must be mistaken," and set to work.

They all finished quickly. Shadow was so tired afterwards, he just went straight to sleep when he got home.

* * *

Sorry the ending is kinda sucky. I'll fix it later. Anyways, like I said earlier, I'm still accepting and will accept any love interest. Please note I am now trying for at least a chapter a week.

See you!  
-Yaomai The Hedgehog


End file.
